


Mercy is for the Men

by InnerWorkings94Imagines



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Pirates, Seas, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerWorkings94Imagines/pseuds/InnerWorkings94Imagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pirates.  Sansa Stark is a prisoner on Captain Joffrey's Baratheons ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first thing Sansa heard was the creaking of the floor broads.  Joffrey had stood up at a noise that was happening outside of his officer’s corridors.  Sitting up, she held the sheet closer to her body as the young captain reached for his gun and sword.  Not even taking the time to cover his naked form.  Sansa reached over the bed and hit her friends arm.  Margaery stirred looking at Sansa’s frightened eyes.  Being brave enough to get up first, Margery reached over and grabbed both of Sansa’s and her own dresses. 

Suddenly just as Joffrey was going to place his gun down, the loud alarmed voice rang through. 

“Captain!  Its pirates, they’ve boarded the ship!”  Quickly throwing on his breeches Joffrey flew out the door gun cocked and loaded. 

“Sansa, know is our chance.”  Margaery spoke quickly as she finished tying her dress. 

“If he catches us, he’ll kill us.”  Sansa protested as she slipped on her shoes. 

“I rather be dead then, spend another night with him.”  Margaery gripped Sansa’s hand and pulled her out, of the captain’s cabin, dodging a bullet on the way.  “Don’t scream.”  She whispered back, as they stepped over a man’s body.  As they ran down the steps onto the deck Joffrey fell in front of them.  With a swing of his sword he pushed whoever was attacking him off.  Both girls froze as Joffrey turned around. 

“Where do you think you two are going?”  His venom in his voice was eerie as he grabbed Sansa first, pulling her down the flight of stairs.  Pulling her around he held his sword up to her throat and made her face a man.  The man who was fighting Joffrey a few moments earlier. 

“Call off your men or I kill her.” 

“What does the wench have to do with anything?”  His deep voice echoed through his chest.  Sansa’s blue eyes began to water as Margaery quickly started to pull on Joffrey’s arm.  With a loud laugh, action around them seem to stop.  A man came running up behind the man with the cold grey eyes.

“You think I don’t know a Stark Dog when I see one?”  Sansa’s eyes connected with the pair of matching Tully Blue. 

“Robb!”  She choked out, as Joffrey switched her around, and pushed Margaery into a couple of his men. 

“Let my sister go.”  Robb took a step closer, and Joffrey pressed his sword deeper into her throat.

“I think my mother, the Queen, will be happy to know, that we caught the traitor Robb Stark, along with the notorious Ghost of the Westeros Seas.” 

“The Ghost?”  Sansa whispered looking at the man next to her brother.  His grey eyes met hers.  A shiver ran down the back of her spine.  Looking back at Joffrey, the Ghost cocked his head up. 

“Have you ever wondered how I got the name of Ghost?”  His voice almost teasing.  The pirates started to chuckle.  A couple looking behind them.  “I would like you to meet, my pet.”  Joffrey let out a sharp yell as he dropped not only his sword but let go of Sansa.  As she tried to pry herself away, she fell into her brother as he ran over to catch her.  ‘Ghost’ walked up to a big direwolf who had his jaws wrapped around the boy-man’s leg.  He whined as he begged him to let him go.  Margaery kicked each of the men, who were holding her, and ran over to Sansa, away from the direwolf and his owner. 

“His name is Ghost.  Doesn’t like those who mess with women and children.”  The teeth sunk into his prey’s leg just a little deeper.  Everyone paused as they heard the bone snap. 

“Capt’in!  There’s a couple other Westeros Boats over on the horizon.  Must have heard the commotion.”  A boy yelled from the upper deck.

“You heard Olli. Men, get the Wall ready to set sail the moment we make our way on her.” 

“Yes sir!”  They all yelled in different variations.  Captain, bent down next to Joffrey’s head, making sure that he heard him clearly.

“I’ll let you live, because unlike you, I’m merciful.”  The captain said to another captain.  “But, if I ever catch you in my waters again.  You will not be as lucky.”  With a quick kick to his head, Ghost dropped the limb as he trotted up with a smile on his face.  Blood drenched his muzzle as he was petted on the head by his master.

“Jon, we should go.”  Robb held his sister, as she kept her eyes on ‘ _Jon_ ’.   

“Ladies first.”  He said gruffly locking eyes once more with Sansa.   Sansa stopped and broke from Robb’s grasp. 

“Sansa!”  He hissed as she went and bent down picking up Joffrey’s Sword. 

“Sansa, we don’t have to stay here any longer.”  Margaery spoke hastily, trying to make her friend see she was free to go.  Bending down, Joffrey came to, looking at her. 

“Sansa you stayed?”

“Tell your mother this, for me, _my love._ ”  She hissed out the love part.  “The Ghost of Westeros is merciful.  The Red Direwolf is not.”  Reaching down, she quickly stabbed him in the gentiles with his own sword, cutting off the appendage.  All three grasped as she clutched one of his balls in her hand and dropped it next to his face.  Blood drenched her hands as she walked over to the direwolf.  Bending down, she gave the beast a kiss on his head. 

“Thank you Ghost.”  Standing she looked at Jon and then her brother.  “I’m ready to go now please.”  In a quiet voice.  Robb wrapped his arm around his sister once more moving her over to the ship.  Joffrey’s screams heard through the wooden ships.


	2. Part II

She blinked looking at her hands. Joffrey's blood still soaked through them, dying her skin a bright pink. Ghost hadn’t left her side since she arrived. Margery was running around somewhere trying to find her new clothes, but both of them knew it was hopeless. Finding a decent gown on a pirate ship was like finding a bottle of rum that hadn’t been drunk from. The direwolf whined from the corner, standing up. His red eyes glaring at the door. Robb entered with Margery and the Captain, Jon. His eyes calmed the beast, who sat back down, his eyes back on Sansa before slowly fading to back to sleep. Margery was rustling an old gown of Sansa’s. One that Robb had brought on the journey. 

“I don’t know if it will fit, but it's better than what you have on know.” She was quickly trying to undo the laces on the gown laid out on the bed. Her hands shaking. Sansa remained still. Her eyes still on her hands. Robb slowly walked over kneeling in front of her. 

“Sansa, we are heading back to Winterfell. Mother has been worried sick. I’ve already sent a raven telling them of the good news.” 

“It doesn’t matter anymore.” Sansa whispered, she slowly ran her hands together. Watching the wet blood slide across her skin. “I won’t be of any use for the family anymore.” Margery stopped what she was doing. Her eyes hard on her companion. 

“It does matter sister. We love you no matter what.” Margery turned to the men in the room. 

“I’ll clean her up and get her dressed. Don’t worry.” She smiled motioning for them to leave. Ghost remained sleeping happy and content on his bed. 

Sansa stood looking out at the waters. The setting sun, casting a sea of pink over the horizon. Ghost was next to her still. He followed her around, never being to far from her side. 

“You stole the heart of my friend.” Jon stepped next to her, looking out at the ocean. Sansa reached down, petting ghost behind his ear. Turning he leaned his back against the ship, his arms crossing in front of his chest. “He will be heartbroken when you leave.” 

“Do I have to?” Sansa turned to him. Their eyes connecting. “Your the commander of this ship. The king of these waters, the Wall is yours. If you allow it, I won’t have to leave.” 

“Don’t you want to see your family?” 

“I don’t feel any shame or sadness for what I did to Joffrey. Very unladylike don’t you agree?” Her eyes falling back on the waters. 

“What would you become if you stayed? A pirate to the courts? You were once supposed to become a queen.” 

“Maybe he wasn’t the King I was meant to be with.” Sansa looked at jon one last time before walking back to her cabin. Ghost paused for a second, looking at his master before following her. Everyone knew on the ship that once the Ghost made his heart up, so would the Captain’s follow.

**Author's Note:**

> This escalated quickly, but I wanted to write a small piece about how Sansa is a tough cookie.


End file.
